


you learn your lessons well

by lostin_space



Series: It Only Takes A Taste [10]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Booty Calls, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Second Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: The last time they’d hung out, they’d established that a no strings attached relationship was ideal for what they were both looking for. It led to a hot and heavy make-out session in the desert and Michael getting his first hands-on experience with another guy.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: It Only Takes A Taste [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529921
Comments: 20
Kudos: 92





	you learn your lessons well

**Author's Note:**

> woot

Michael’s phone lit up the entire cab of his truck.

_Alex: u up?_

A giddy smile found his face as he praised Alex for his fantastic timing. He couldn’t help as he sped towards Alex’s apartment. He was eager to find out what happened next.

The last time they’d hung out, they’d established that a no strings attached relationship was ideal for what they were both looking for. It led to a hot and heavy make-out session in the desert and Michael getting his first hands-on experience with another guy. They had decided against going all out for that reason, instead sticking to handjobs to get Michael ’ _accustomed to the anatomy’_ as if he wasn’t already familiar with his own.

Still, there was so much he had to learn.

Alex was standing outside whenever he pulled up to the complex, standing in sweats and a thin, form-fitting shirt that had Michael’s mind racing. He had taken off his make-up off for the day and his hair was down and messy, but he looked _good_.

He hopped into the passenger seat.

“Max is staying over and he snores so loud that I don’t know how Liz gets any sleep,” Alex announced as he buckled up. Michael grinned at him. Not like he had much of a choice.

“Earplugs are a girl’s best friend,” Michael said, putting the car in reverse and making his way to the desert, “So you just texted me to get away from Max?”

Alex gave a little hum, “Not quite.”

Michael smiled even bigger.

“You are so eager, oh my god,” Alex laughed, reaching over to poke his cheek.

“I’m sorry! No guy has ever wanted to hook up with me before. This is, like, a validation of my bisexuality,” Michael insisted. Alex snorted.

“You don’t need to fuck anyone of any gender to be bisexual,” Alex told him, “But I’m glad to help make you feel valid.”

Alex put his feet in Michael’s lap to get comfortable and hummed along to the radio. It was the highlight of Michael’s day.

Fifteen minutes later, Michael parked in the middle of nowhere and Alex was on his lap before he could shut the engine off. A happy sigh fell from him as Alex kissed him, pressing his whole body into Michael’s. It was too good to even make logical sense. He didn’t deserve this.

Alex’s fingers wove into his hair and tugged gently, kisses moving to his neck. Michael’s head fell back against the headrest, his mind wandering to a place that only housed Alex. This was bliss.

“Wanna try something different than last time?” Alex asked.

“I’ll do literally anything.”

Alex let out a musical little laugh and then he was climbing out of the truck. Michael followed him mindlessly. They both got into the bed of the truck, Alex proving to be a lot more graceful at it if his laughter proved anything.

“Okay, so, I’m gonna do something, but you can’t fall in love with me over it,” Alex insisted as he pushed Michael onto his back. He laid with his limbs splayed out, completely bent to Alex’s will.

“You think awfully high of yourself.”

“Mmm, only because of experience,” Alex said simply. Hands dragged over Michael’s torso and then undid his jeans. It had him all but buzzing with anticipation.

“You’ve had people fall in love with you over a blowjob?” Michael asked.

“I’m really good.”

“Are there bad ones?”

Alex was silent for a moment and he had something akin to shock written on his features.

“Oh you poor thing,” Alex finally said, shaking his head. Michael huffed a laugh, lifting his hips enough to let Alex pull his jeans down. Alex moved down. Alex bit the inside of his thigh.

Michael saw stars.

-

It took Michael longer than he was willing to admit to wake up from the blissed-out coma Alex had put him in.

Alex was already up by his face again, leaning on his elbow and grinning like he was extremely proud of himself. Well, grinning and laughing. Which was valid because Michael probably looked stoned off his ass.

“Are you in love with me yet?” Alex asked teasingly, poking him in the side. Michael smiled loosely.

“Never,” he said, marveling up at him, “Can you show me how to do that?”

Alex sighed happily, pretending to toss long hair off his shoulder. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Michael sat up quickly which resulted in him getting so dizzy that he had to use Alex’s thigh to steady himself. It only got him laughed at even more. The sound was too good to care.

“Slow down, Cowboy,” Alex laughed, grabbing his bicep and squeezing. Michael stared at him and decided he was the luckiest man in the universe. “We’ve got all the time in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
